Starfire (Short Story)
by Kaitlyn11233
Summary: What would you do, discovering hidden powers in a world where you don't belong? Follow Suzie as sheds off disguises to truly find who she is and where she belongs.


Everyone has told me to be grateful that I get to live in Paris with a "nice" family. Well, if I'm being honest, this isn't even my family to begin with. I was eight when my birth parents died. I didn't know it back then but I needed them really badly. I have been to ten different foster homes since then and they all have abused me to the point where I had to go to the police. They always wonder how I get such "amazing footage". There aren't any video tapes set up in the house, but I always manage to get every detail of the abuse. Thing is, I'm not your average anti-social 17 year old girl. I have "magical powers." I can fly, read minds, teleport, cast fireballs, and send shards of ice at people. I have no idea what my full potential is. All I know is I can't keep taking my anger out on Paris. There have been so many buildings burned down because of it. I am a good person with a difficult personality. My full name is Suzie Stewart, and I have magical powers.

"Get out of bed, you lazy child!" My foster adults call to me. I can't stand to call any of them "parents" because that's the last thing they have acted like.

"I am up; have been for an hour thank you." I sighed.

"Don't you dare give me attitude! I can put you back in that adoption center. Who will want an ignorant stupid girl?" They shouted.

I hate my life. Honestly, I can't recall doing anything horrible to this couple. Okay sometimes I burnt up their daughter's outfits, but hey, they have no proof it was me. I am still trying to learn how to control it. I was told my parents died in a car crash. I hope I can proof to them that I can be good. I better get going to school before I'm late!

"Ugly little girl."

"Stupid wanna be."

"Get a life."

Is all I heard this morning, just like every other morning. There hasn't been a good morning, ever. I wish I could figure out where my powers come from. I wish I could create good things with my magic instead of destroy them. Oh well, I thought, better luck next time. Look at the time; I have to go message that boy again! No, I don't have a boyfriend, I never have actually. This boy in particular, goes to my school, but we haven't met yet. He can't meet me; what if he has bullied me? He will only spread my secrets and tell the world. He knows everything that has happened to me, everything that I've done, and everything that I'm capable of. But still, his message awaits a reply.

"Hey girl it's Chase." Chase greeted.

"Hey Chase. You can call me Katie you know." I replied.

"I know but is it a fake name? I want to call you by your real name." He implied.

"Chase you know you can't. You probably know me at this stupid school and will hate me forever." I stated.

"You clearly haven't been talking to me the past few years of high school have you? Do you know me at all?" He was getting frustrated.

"Chase you know I can't, I have trust issues." I frowned.

"Let me meet you in person." He suggested.

"You know me, different personalities?" I was getting bored.

"It's okay baby girl. I don't care which side of you I meet. I just need to talk face to face." He pleaded.

"Fine, I want to meet you too. But my name of the personality you'll meet is Katie Lennox. I work at Lilliana Roxelle's fashion house from 7 to 11." I sighed. I wanted to see his cute face and hear his laugh. I hope his cute, I mean.

"I can't wait to finally meet you, Katie. You sound wonderful. I got to go though, Ms. Clemens is eyeing me. Love you like a best friend. Bye" Chase signed off.

Oh Chase I wish you didn't say that. I can't fall in love with you. You would never fall in love with me. I'm not even sure how many Chase's there are in this grade. I know he is 18 and waiting to graduate though. I'm so scared to be honest. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I wasn't the one who he had been talking to? What if he pretends that I don't even exist? 'Come on Suzie', I thought, 'Get yourself together. This is your double life, remember? Have fun for once and get out there!' With that little voice in my head all day trying to reassure me, I barely noticed the bell had rang. I decided to walk home. It was a beautiful April morning. My birthday is coming up in May. May 24th to be exact! I doubt my foster "parents" know when it is. They don't really care about me, and that's okay, it helps my trust issue. Hint the sarcasm? Good.

The day dragged on as Mr. Ethan and Ms. Courtney Weatherspoon, the foster "parents", weren't home yet from work. These are the hours I crave for alone time. I spend this time going online and reading stories and fan fictions. Somewhere out there, someone has to be having a worse life than me, right? Wrong; no one has to go through my back story with magical powers. Look at the time. It takes half an hour to get to my work. Better leave now. As I am getting ready, I hear Claire Weatherspoon, their daughter, walk through the front door. I turn invisible as I hear her coming closer. She is talking on the phone and is yapping their ear off I bet. If I didn't turn invisible, I'd suffer from verbal abuse, not physical because I beat her up ten times worse than she ever has hurt me.

I decided I wasn't going to take half an hour just to get to work. I couldn't decide whether I should teleport or fly to my job. Well, the stars are supposed to be extremely pretty tonight, so I decided to fly. I am still invisible as I'm gliding gracefully across the sky. 'Mom, Dad, are you up there', I thought, 'I'm trying to be good I swear, it is extremely hard, and I know you can see why… I love you both.' I sighed; hoping they could hear me. The last accident was when I destroyed the Eiffel Tower. It killed almost a hundred people. I tend to get over it quickly in the heat of the action, but when I get to the alley way to hide, I chuck things out of complete anger. As I'm trying to shake off that thought, I fly down to the alley near my work. I reappear and head towards the office, being five minutes early as usual.

"Hello Ms. Lennox. How was your day?" Lilliana Roxelle greeted me.

"Good evening Ms. Roxelle. It has been alright I guess." I sighed, heading towards my office. At my job I am supposed to research other fashion designers and get new ideas. You see, I'm an apprentice in the fashion industry. I have created my 'Blackfire' outfit. Darkfire is my villain outfit; if I didn't have a special outfit people would know it was me. I also made two wigs; one blue and one black. My normal hair color is brown and my eyes are blue. For Katie Lennox, I have blue hair and brown eyes, and for Blackfire I have black hair and purple eyes. I created this magical bracelet where I can switch into the three different outfits when and if needed. Lilliana knew about my designs, all except for Blackfire. She couldn't know; Blackfire has destroyed so many historical monuments all over the globe. I don't want to think about that tonight.

I had just remembered Chase was coming in tonight. I look down at my phone, it is now 8:00pm, and the doors to the store opened.

"Hey mom I'm here." A young boy greeted.

"Good evening, Chase dear, how was your day?" Lilliana smiled.

It can't be the Chase I message is it?

"Good, but mom, have you seen a girl named Katie?" Chase, the boy, questioned.

Looking puzzled, Lilliana inquired, "There is a Katie Lennox who is an apprentice here. Try her office down round the corner. It is the first door on your right."

"Thanks mom, talk to you soon." With that the boy followed the directions and knocked lightly on my door. It was him; how could it be? He didn't mention anything about his mother! Well to be honest, neither did i…

"May I come in?" He politely asked.

"Yes of course, and you are?" I greeted.

"I am Chase Wilde. Are you the Katie I had been messaging online?" He questioned me.

"Well, I couldn't lie to you, so yes it's me. I'm a little surprised you made it. Even more shocked that you're my boss' son." I sighed.

"What's the problem against that? You are beautiful by the way, oh and nice bracelet." He smiled his perfect smile, showing his perfect white teeth. Snap out of it Suzie, he doesn't know the real you!

"The problem was extinguished before it could even begin. But thank you Chase. You are pretty handsome yourself." I stated, knowing the problem was that he'd never date me. I've never had a boyfriend or a good friend until him and I can't lose him.

"Mind if I look at your designs? My mother has talked about her top apprentice but never mentioned a name." He laughed. What a beautiful laugh! Shut up, Suzie!

"Oh, of course, please excuse me." I politely excused myself from my desk. I had left the room with what dignity I had left. He's perfect; From the past two years of texting him I've figured out he loves to sing and play guitar, he's funny and charming, and has an amazing sense of humor. Just seeing his name pop-up on my phone gives my stomach butterflies. Why can't I like him? Who will it hurt? That's right; it will hurt me in the end because this is forbidden. I will not mix dating with work. Regaining my confidence I walk back into my office. My eyes scan the folder he's about to pull out and I freaked, running at him and grabbed the folder! He can't see the Blackfire design!

"Whoa, what is the problem?" He was backed up on the wall, looking scared.

"I'm so sorry, but this is a private file. You can look at any other file but this one. Not even your mother has seen this." I stated, as politely as I could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I have to go do homework soon." He apologized.

"Oh its okay I didn't mean to react so negatively. I have to get back to my job anyways." I walked him to the door, showing him the way out.

"Katie, can I please have a hug?" He pleaded.

"Of course you can, Chase." I giggled; trying to regain my composure.

He chuckled, "Love you like a best friend! I can't wait to message you tomorrow or later tonight!"

With that, he left with a smile on his face, not even letting me say goodbye.

I am so glad I got a good night's sleep. The past few days have been rough. I met Chase a few days ago and he is so attractive. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? I swear he could get any girl he wanted. It is Saturday so I decided to go walking, with my invisibly activated. I had a very long week; I need fresh air without being made fun of. I turn down the alley where I usually hide, and something catches my eye. It is an envelope, with a magical seal. There is ancient writing at the top and somehow I can read it. 'You will know how to open this. You will know what to do once you have read it.' What the heck? I used my laser ring to break open the seal. I begin to read the letter carefully hand written for me.

Dear Little Sparrow,

I am here to inform you that you barely know who you are. Luckily, I know who you are and your full potential. You do not understand yet, but you will in time. Your name is Suzie Stewart, but at work and out of the house you go by Katie Lennox. When you're anger gets out you turn into Blackfire; don't ever let it fully take over. I knew your parents, and I gave you your powers. Your parents thought it was a curse, but indeed it was a blessing. The true story behind your parent's death is that they knew their daughter had powers and wanted to kill you before you found out. Your parents protected you like there was no meaning in life anymore. They gave you the safe haven you needed, until the fateful night of their death. Yes, I know who killed your parents; no they are not still alive today. You may have wanted to get revenge, but your journey has nothing to do with that. You have less than a month to begin your training and master it.

Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Theresa, I am a magical being that can travel into different worlds, and I mentor little sparrows and guide them into the right direction. Do not dare to ask my age, for you will faint for the realization that I have helped many great heroes over the decades of time. Now back to your story. On your 18th birthday the moon and the sun will decide whether or not you will be claimed as an angel of light or an angel of darkness. Within the last month you must prove you are worthy enough to be accepted into light. Your parents wanted the best for you. I have only come now to help you because I had other sparrows to help on their journeys.

I know this may be a lot of information to take in, but in the envelope is also your schedule. All of your free time will be spent sleeping or training. You need to be as serious about this as you are with your studies. Please meet me by the old battle ground. Can't wait to start working with you little sparrow.

Sincerely,

Theresa  
Guardian and Mentor

That was a lot to take in. She knew my parents and can help me control my power! I fly over to the old battle ground, dressed as Blackfire. I see a lady wearing a black cape, as to protect me from her face. She must have scars or something to show her aging and experience while on the battle field. We had spent the rest of the afternoon and followed into the night training. She had let me go to a nearby fast food place for lunch and supper. She is very easy to get along with and is an amazing instructor.

For the next month she had helped me learn how to release anger and stress positively. 'The time has come', I thought, 'something life changing will occur'. It is a Friday, and my morning was horrible.

I was hit and sworn at my foster "parents" and their daughter. Once they finished I grabbed my bag and ran out the front door to get to school. I forgot to clean myself up, and I got bullied, both physically and verbally today. I felt so useless; knowing I can't lay a single finger on those poor excuses for human beings or else I get expelled. This is my last year here, last month, I have to graduate. As I lay there helplessly on the ground, I see Chase in the horizon. I can see he's checking to make sure everybody has left. He came over to me and checked if I had any broken bones.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Chase asked, his voice had hints of pain in it.

"I don't know. Why would you help me? You don't know me." I barely managed to get out, while I try to correct my breathing pattern.

"Please don't cry, and yes I know that but I still care about you." He implied that he cared about me. He knows Katie Lennox… not me... What happens if he finds out I'm her too?

"Are you here to help me or embarrass me more?" I coughed up blood, gross.

"Of course I'm here to help! I may be a bystander, but at least I can help! I stole a teacher's key to their bathroom. I can help you." He stated. He picked me up bridal style before I could even reject. He carried me into the school; luckily no one was in the hallway at the time. He laid me down on the emergency bed in the teacher lounge right outside the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom and came right back with a first aid kit in his hand. He cleaned up all my cuts for me. I know I could've easily done it, but letting him help me made me feel something in my heart. I cannot fall in love with him though; he'd never feel that way towards me. He is just a caring person.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked.

I scoffed, "Obviously not."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Would you like to be friends?" He offered.

"I don't need people who feel sorry for me around me. Thanks anyways." I stated.

"What is your name? I don't feel sorry for you; I just want to help you." He pleaded.

"I'm Suzie Stewart." I sighed. He would find out sooner or later who I am. He stood there, blinking at me.

Regaining his composure he replied, "I've heard a lot about you. I'm not surprised they beat you up today. What I'm surprised about is why. Why do they abuse you? What have you done to them?" He started asking himself questions.

"Maybe it's because I'm smarter than they are." I suggested.

"No, it has to be more than that. Ah, I see it now." He seemed pretty content on his decision.

"What do you see?" I was confused.

"You are beautiful, Suzie. I'm going to be your friend. Not because I feel sorry for you. But because I've been dying to get to know you." He stated.

I actually shone off a real smile. He couldn't stop smiling either. Maybe what he was saying is true. Too bad he doesn't know that I've already met him. We hung out for the rest of the day and he stood up for me when someone tried harassing me. Maybe is my savior, just maybe. The bell just rang, signaling the end of the day, and my phone vibrated. This happened every day until it was my birthday. He never knew it was my birthday because I didn't tell him. I had received a text message from an unknown number telling me to meet them at the battle field. It was Theresa, my mentor, it had to be! I said goodbye and thanks to Chase before I left. Once I was sure no one was left at school, I turned invisible and flew to the battle field. Right before I got to the field, I changed into Blackfire.

I looked everywhere for Theresa. Where is she?

"Looking for someone?" A voice emerged from the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted.

"I'm here to tell you that you aren't worth it! Chase doesn't like you at all!" It laughed in my face.

"Who are you? Thinking you have the right to disrespect me!?" I exclaimed.

"I will bring your down fall. Your little old mentor didn't tell you everything, did she?" He spat on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"She told you the people who killed your parents were dead, am I right? Well she didn't kill the man who set up those people!" He evilly laughed and had a nasty grin on his smug face.

He set up the people who killed my parents!? I'm going to get revenge!

"You shouldn't have told me!" I was angry.

"Why not? Your little pathetic journey isn't to come after me, is it? Come after me, little ugly sparrow! You aren't worth living for!" He laughed in my face again. He flew away towards the sky. I flew up into the sky as fast as I could trying to catch up to him. When I finally saw him, I threw a fireball at him, but he dodged it and it fell right towards Lilliana's fashion house!

"Now you've done it, girly! You will be the downfall of Chase Wilde!" As he was laughing, the piece I had hit fell off and dragged him into the ground and killed him.

What have I done? Oh my goodness is Chase okay!? I should've listened to Theresa's advice and stuck to the plan! What if this was my path? To save him? Not a moment to loose! Oh no, the police have just arrived, they know my villain side! I have to save him while I can!

"Help please I know you are not full evil!" Chase managed to choke out. I felt a pain in my heart as I dashed towards him. I picked him up and with my powers I magically fixed the building and put him safely in his room. Even the paparazzi were recording this! I felt something truly magical happen inside! I looked up, and the moon had decided it's time whether to accept me into light or dark. There was a huge ball of light and I felt something magical happen. When the source of light had disappeared I looked at my outfit and it was so beautiful! I had on a beautiful white dress with a red skirt, red collar, and a pretty blue bow around it! I knew my destiny, and I was so happy I had changed the fate's design!

"Hello citizens of Paris! I was a villain named Blackfire. I never meant to take my anger out on the town and I apologize for that. Now, because of this good deed of saving an amazing young man I was accepted into being an Angel of Light. My new name is Starfire and I will be here to protect your country!" After I finished my speech everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Starfire come here!" Chase coughed. I flew towards him and with my powers I made him healthy again with a normal pattern of breathing.

"Yes Chase Wilde?" I asked.

"You are beautiful, and because you saved my life, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. But the problem is I also like to other girls; Katie Lennox and Suzie Stewart. I've been hanging out with the two of them on and off." He sighed.

"Wanna know a secret, Chase?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure, and I promise to keep it!" He pleads.

"Look at my bracelet. I am those girls." I whispered. He had a look of pure shock that quickly turned into a gorgeous smile. He picked me up, twirled me around, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. The crowd was cheering behind us! Who doesn't love a happy ending?


End file.
